Roach Rampage Cont
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Grissom finally locates his lost pet, just not where he expected.


Grissom walked into the break room and took in the faces of the people sitting at the table. Amusement was present on all faces but one. Sara was sitting in her chair drinking a cup of coffee and pretending he wasn't even in the room.

Grissom started to hand out assignments when Sara cleared her throat. He looked over at her and shook his head lightly. She held out her hand for her assignment and he handed it over without a word. The both of them ended up being late and one of them was in a particularly bad mood.

Sara ended up spending an additional three hours in the chair in the office while they 'waited' for Henry to make an appearance, which never happened. Grissom ended up bringing Sara her clothes and she got dressed standing on the chair.

If there was something she hated above anything else it was the sight, sound, and feel of a cockroach. She let Grissom keep them, but only if he kept them in the basement with any other little creature he decided he wanted.

This afternoon she got off the chair just long enough to run out of the house and into her car. Grissom gave her a kiss through the window and she headed to work. He was late because he spent a couple of extra minutes to double check the basement for the rogue roach.

Sara snapped the assignment card out of his hand and walked out of the room, shooting him a last warning look. Grissom turned around just as the team all cracked up laughing.

"I take it Sara let you guys in on the little situation at home, don't worry I'll find Henry" he said before handing out the rest of the assignments and turning around to leave. When he did so they began to laugh even louder.

He stopped for a short moment and then proceeded to head to his office followed by the laughter coming from the break room. Half an hour later and Warrick came into into his office.

"That was quick" Grissom commented as Warrick took a seat.

"Yeah, turned out to be a fake call by a couple of pot heads. They even answered the door with a roach in their hands still lit."

"Roach?" Grissom asked.

"That's slang for a marijuana cigarette Griss" Warrick said with a smile. Grissom just gave him a silent 'O' in response while nodding his head.

"So I'm going to see if anyone else needs some help" Warrick said before getting up with an amused look on his face.

Two hours later Nick came into his office and placed the file he had on his desk. "Here's the file on the Hansen case, turns out the man was a novice sailor and decided to stand between the main sail and the roach attached to it."

Grissom looked up at him a little confused "The sail and what?" he asked.

"The roach, it's a strip of material that leads from the top of the sail to the bottom. The man climbed between the two right before a wind picked up and he was stuck between the two." Nick answered.

"So it wasn't a murder, just an accident?" Grissom clarified and Nick nodded his head.

"It's all in the report" and he exited his office.

Soon after Cath came in with a disgusted look on her face and plopped herself on the chair in front of his desk, "I am never going to eat from a Roach Coach again!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Grissom said with a little confusion.

"That scene you sent me to. There was a dead body in a Roach Coach and let me tell you it was living up to its name, they were all over the place" and she gave a shudder.

"You had a bug infested body and you didn't call me?" he asked, surprise and disappointment on his face.

"Actually" she said in response "Since the crime scene was mobile I had it wrapped and brought to the lab. Warrick is at the scene making sure we didn't miss anything" she responded and his eyes lit up. He got up and began to head out of his office when Cath stopped him.

"Your going to contaminate my scene if you don't remove your shoulder jewelry" and she pointed at him.

"What…" he said before looking down at his coat. There on his lapel was Henry. "Henry" he cried and picked up the roach "I thought I lost you" he purred to the bug. He walked the roach over to the spare terrarium he kept in his office and placed him inside.

"You going to talk to your buddy all day, or help out with the body?" Cath asked. Grissom turned around and followed her out the door, excited about meeting some more potential pets.

Sara closed her locker with a bang and Grissom jumped slightly from the noise. It had been a miserable day for her and she just wanted to go home, have a shower, and go to sleep. She looked over at her husband "Cath tells me you found Henry" she said.

"Yeah, turns out he hitched a ride with me to work. He's in my office."

"I think it would be a great idea if he stayed there" she said back to him.

"I was actually thinking the same thing, no reason for him and the guys to stay at the house." He only agreed because he was sure that was the only way he was going to be able to keep them. Sara had told him the last time that if they escaped again that was it and he had agreed.

"Lets go home" he said and walked with her to the car.

When they got home Sara headed straight for the bedroom and the shower, knowing she would not come out of the shower to be met by a bedroom covered in roaches mad the shower a little more relaxing.

She stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later feeling much better. She went to grab her towel off the rack and came face to face with James, Grissom's pet tarantula. She screamed bloody murder and Grissom came running.

He instantly turned red when he noticed the spider; he grabbed her off the towel rack and walked out of the bathroom, Sara once again boring a hole in the back of his head in anger over one of his pets. At this rate his office was going to fill quickly.


End file.
